The Fairy Tail Guild Story of Love: Book 1
by quinngirl117
Summary: A mysterious girl with blonde hair comes walking into the guild with Makarov one day, but she isn't new not to Gray. Her blonde hair and big blue eyes is a big reminder to him. It's Zoe Shadow Dragonellin and she was the love of his life ever since he pulled her out of the shadows at the Guild long ago. Something isn't right with her and Gray won't stop until he finds out. R&R :)3
1. Intro

(Gray's POV)

I have been in team Natsu for at least 2 years now. Erza had recently left our team because she wanted to be on her own for awhile. No one knew why. Life carried on pretty boringly after that. Natsu and Lucy were fighting against the truth which was that they were hopelessly in love. Elfman and Evergreen had just got married only a week ago, to everyone's dismay, and they were now on their honeymoon. Bisca and Alzack had just told Makarov not only an hour ago that they need personal time off for one another. Soon everyone started falling love. There were only 13 or so people left in the hole guild that wasn't together or in love well 11 or so if you take Lucy and Natsu out of it. Erza sent a letter saying how Jellal was back and was his old self again and how they needed to catch up. I just couldn't believe it. Happy was even looking for a special someone too. I however was happy on my own at least I would have been if she didn't come back into my life.

~Flash back to when Gray just arrived at fairy tail not only a month ago.~

I have only been here for a month and I already got use to it. Everything started out normal until in the corner of my eye I saw a young girl only a year or so younger than me hiding in the darken corner. I looked over. She didn't seem to relize that she was caught. I walked over to where she was hiding. No one saw me or her over here. I looked at her and stopped walking. The noise must have stapped her out of her trance because she looked over at me and at first she almost thought I couldn't see her until I crossed my arms telling her that she was caught. She looked shocked to see that I saw her. She made a quick get away to the door. She manage to get out quick enough, but not quick enough to run down the street and hide because I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Wait don't touch me." But it was too late. All of a sudden I felt a wave of dark electricity go through me. I let go of her fell to my knees.

"What the hell did you do to me." I manage to get all that out before I started to get better.

"Just stay away from me or else." I looked up and she had fear, sadness, and most of all regret in her eyes. I tried to ask again but then she started crying and she turned away. "I'm so sorry my father was right I should go with him until I sort this out." She tried to run away but once more I grabbed her and made her stop. "Please if you don't trying to stop me your going to kill yourself. I'm a shadow mage if any one touches me they end up getting a shadow powered wave course through their hole body if they get too much they die." I let go right after she said that. She let the tears flow freely.

"It's not your fault. Look who are you? Why couldn't anyone see you? And why are you so pretty?" I felt myself slowly go sleepy.

"See that's what happens if you don't get too much you die but enough to make you sick. Now your going to start to fall asleep. I'm Zoe Shadow Dragnellin and I'm a shadow dragon slayer also known as a shadow mage. No one could see me when I'm in my shadow form only you can and I don't know why. And by the way you asked why I'm pretty only because your too loopy but I'll answer it anyways. My mother is super beautiful so I have her long bleach blonde hair and her crystal blue eyes and I have my fathers scales... I mean tan skin."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm a ice mage your so beautiful." I reached out to her but everything suddenly went black.

~Flash back over~

I look back up to see my old love walk in with Makarov and Lucy. Her and Lucy have grown close over this day.


	2. ch 1 The new girl returns

~3 hours earlier~ (Gray's POV)

I was sitting at a table with Natsu and Lucy across from me. Happy was laying on top of the table next to me. I heard Makarov open the door of the guild. Mostly everyone was gone. It was just team Natsu, Levy's team, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Loke now that he's just visiting for now until Lucy needs to go into battle which is what they agreed on that she he can go out whenever she wasn't on a mission or fighting then she would pick which one to get help from, and then there was Laxus who has came back and was... better for a lack of a better word. Only the few of us were here. Makarov came in with a girl with Blonde hair that flowed in waves to her knees and she had blue eyes and tan skin. At the sight of this girl I almost fainted. This was Zoe I knew those caring eyes anywhere. I hadn't seen her in forever. No one notice my look. "Listen up I have an announcement for those who are here." And just like that everyone quieted down. "This girl is Zoe Shadow Dragnellin. She is a shadow mage so please don't touch her. Okay she has been a member here for awhile but she was also gone awhile to help her father out at her home in a far away village. She is now back and this time she is going to try and get to know her new family. So please welcome her with open arms. Now with no further ado Zoe. Please treat her like you with everyone else if not better."

"Hi." She had a soft voice. Levy, Mira, and Lucy were the first to greet her. Everyone else allowed them to greet her and went back to talking. Natsu poked me. I look over at him and his face was filled with questioning.

"Do you think we should introduce ourselves." I nodded and both Natsu and I got up and walked over to her. Happy flew on to my shoulder hearing out our plan of hellos and such.

"Hey I'm Gray Fullbuster and this Natsu Dragneel." I smiled at her and so did Natsu.

"Hi Zoe."

"Ya I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Levy Mcgarden." We all said our hellos and we showed her around and got her to know everyone that was here. Lucy, Levy, and Zoe just hanged out and talked. Finally Natsu was itching to know.

"Hey do you think Lucy is talking about me?" I just shrugged and continued to drink my bear. "Do you think she loves me?" I almost chocked hearing those words come out of his mouth. Everyone was gone now on quests except for Levy and her team, Lucy, Zoe, the Master, Natsu and I. So everyone in here turned and looked at me. "Um you okay?"

"Uh ya just... why the fuck did you just ask me that?"

"Because were friends and I thought you could tell me what you thought on the subject."

"Fine Lucy love you and you love her now just tell each other and go fuck and leave me alone."

"Ya but what if I don't say it right then she'll be mad."

"Look how about this we go on a job and we work and then you tell her okay?" He nodded and we both went to the board. I saw Zoe get up and walk out. "Hey you pick a job okay I have to go for a minute be back in a few." Before Natsu could answer I was out the door. I found Zoe sitting under a tree. She had a black hooded cape on with a black ruffle cocktail dress on with black boots. Her look was always the best. She had just taken off her cape totally when I notice she had spaghetti straps and all down her arms were scares. I walked over and sat a crossed from her. She had her legs sprawled out on the side of her. "Hey um Zoe look can we talk."

"You want to know why I left and if I'm feeling better than the last time we met."

"Ya." I was worried about her ever since then and still is. All of a sudden Natsu comes running out with Happy and Lucy heading towards us.

"Hey Gray we have a job come on I want to go." He started whinning. I knew if I said later he would kill me.

"Okay met you at the train station okay." With that Natsu started to look scared but Lucy dragged Happy and him away. "You can answer my questions when I get back okay." Without thinking I put my hand over hers and then I let go and headed off after Natsu. I only realized I manage to touch her after I got on the train.


	3. Ch 2 The First Take of Cruel Reality

(Zoe's POV)

Gray squeezed my hand and walked off. How was he able to do that. I looked at my hand and decided it was time to see my father again. I headed down the road and took some rights and lefts and was at the village in no time. (_I can't just let you know where it is sorry_.) The dragon village. I walk up the cliff that headed to my Father Gabriaon the shadow dragon AKA the Black Dragon AKA The dragon king. "Father are you there?" I found my mother sitting by him stroking his huge head as he wraps his tail around her. They were still so in love even now.

"Hello Zoe." My father said as he looked up at me.

"Hi I might have a problem." My mother continued to stroke his head and patted a seat in front of my father and next to her. "There was this guy at the Fairy Tail Guild he was able to touch me even if it was a second. I have no idea why."

"Maybe your learning to be in control." My mother's huge pregnant stomach was under my father's protecting hand.

"Ya by the way I came up with names."

"Yes." My father sounded excited.

"If it should be a boy I think Gabneel a mix of Gabriaon and his uncle's name Igneel. If a girl I think Fairy after Fairy Tail." My father smile grew wider.

"I love it how about you dear." My mother looked at my father and smiled and looked back at me.

"I do too. What ever shall _there_ middle name_s_ be." She said weirdly and it took me all of 5 minutes to understand... I'm very slow.

"Oh my god it's twins a boy and girl." My mother nodded. "Okay Gabneel Shad Dragnellin and Fairy Tail Dragnellin." My name use to be Dragneel but my father wanted Dragnellin because it sounded fancier and it was weird to have two dragneels with so much social high respect. My uncle is a teacher, map maker, and a father and then my father is a king, a good friend, and a father. Just no. My mother smiled and nodded and my father smiled and kissed my mother huge tummy. I smiled and hugged my father's large snout. "Gab for short like Zoe for Zonella." They again smiled and nodded. I continued to hug my father and soon I fell asleep. I only shock people when my emotions are high and well there always are my father says it's because I'm a girl. I soon fell asleep on my father's snout so I didn't even notice when Uncle Igneel picked me up and carried me to my room with his huge and long back.

~A few hours later~

I woke up in my bed. I walked out of my room and stole a quick peak into my parents room. If your wondering how it's possible that a dragon can get a human pregnant it's because dragons can turn into a human form of there wish to do um... those things. I smiled at my father and mother who were holding each other. My father had blonde hair and blue eyes like me and my mother in his human form and he was very handsome looking in that he will and always will make a good father like he did with me. I got to the guild at 10:31 and Gray was standing outside of it. "Look I was going to answer your questions but I visited my father and end up falling asleep." He only smiled at my presents. He walked over to me and smiled more.

"It's okay so will you answer them now."

"Ya... um I left to control that shocker thing. I'm doing good now. If I try hard I can not hurt people. Usually I hurt everyone but my family when my emotions are high." He nodded more. He was a bit creepy right now.

"So if you tried hard you could... say kiss me and not hurt me." I blushed at him and nodded. I realized in that one split moment that he was drunk. He leaned in to kiss me and I was so nervous because I had no idea if he was only doing this because he was drunk so when he kissed me I wasn't surprised that he ended up yelping in pain. This pain brought him out of his drunken state. "Ow what the-" He was only going to kiss me because he was drunk. I felt tears falling knowing this to be true. He realized what he almost did and he realized what I must have thought because he was staring at me and his eyes were begging not to leave. "Look Zoe-" I was too hurt to let him go on.

"Save it Gray. Gray Fullbuster if you ever even talk to me again that little shock will be nothing compared to what I will do if you ever talk to me again." I allowed the tears to fall down like a waterfall.

"Zoe." He tried to grab me to explain but I pulled away and took off towards the home I grew up at, to my father and mother and unborn little sister and brother. "Zoe please wait! ZOE!" Before I knew what happen I felt my ankle suddenly slip and I fell down the hill banging my head a little too much.


	4. Ch 3 Making up and Making out

(Gray's POV)

I watched as Zoe ran off. All of a sudden she slipped and fell. "ZOE! NO!" I ran over as fast as I could. I dropped to my knees and slid on my knees over to her. I rested her head on my lap. She was awake but looked very tired and hurt. "Zoe are you okay please tell me your okay." I felt tears fall down my face. The only reason I was drunk was because Natsu was in a pity mood because Lucy yelled at him for not telling her that he love her yet right when he was about to. So I drank with him until they had to close up and Lucy felt sorry so she took him home and I waited to see if she was coming getting more and more drunk as she took her time. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I let the tears flow down on my cheeks. "Zoe please answer me are you okay." My voice was only a whisper at this time. Zoe smiled and nodded. "I'm so sorry. Look I didn't kiss you only because I am totally drunk at the moment. Look blame Natsu he had a pitiful day and I was just sitting there waiting for you so I thought I would drink with him which got me drunk. Look if you must know if I didn't drink and I wasn't drunk at the moment I would never have the courage to tell you that I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. I love you Zoe Shadow Dragnellin. So please be okay." She started laughing.

"There's just one problem." I looked at her worried.

"I'm okay and I love you too but you still haven't gave me a proper kiss and my father doesn't like me to jump before walking. So we have to kiss then go out then say I love you in that order or my father won't be happy and you really don't want to piss him off." I laughed leaned down and kissed her this time properly. I felt her warm lips under my icy, beer tasting ones. I felt her start to sit up. She put her hand to my face and I put my hand on her ass. I pulled her onto my lap and she had her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist. I deepened the kiss and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moved her away from under my hair and put it a more sensitive place. We finally broke the kiss. I started to kiss her neck as she moved her hair out of the way and started tilting her neck for better assess to her neck for me. She started to moan which got that lower area all wild up. "I heard your nickname is stripper why?"

"Long story." I mumbled it against her name. She pulled away looking at me. She wanted me to unlong it. "I had this women teach me ice magic when I was younger and her way of teaching us, me and another student, was to strip our close off and leave just our boxers on to get use to the cold of the snowy mountains. She use to say we had to be with the cold and ice to use it. So now I got kinda in the habit of tripping randomly so now they call me stripper happy now you know." I went back to kissing her neck to hid my blush red face.

"Well maybe we should strip back at your place." I stopped in an insistent. I pulled back and looked at her. Her face was red and she was looking down. I couldn't say no to that other thing any more. I picked her up and opened my door which was the house below the hill to fairy tail. That was the best night ever.


	5. Ch 4 Meeting the Parents

(Zoe's POV)

I woke up next to Gray in his bed. I smiled up at him. He was still sleeping so I went to tracing his tattoo of the Fairy Tail mark. Mine was on my right back shoulder blade. I had my head resting on his chest and my left hand was tracing the mark. I heard Gray groan. I looked up to find him groaning at me. "How are you awake."

"Because I had a wonderful night sleep." he only smiled and pulled me close to him.

"Will you go out with me."

"Nope." I said only to irritate him.

"What." His voice was disappointed.

"You heard me I said nope I will not not go out with you. So we are now going out." He groan again and flipped me onto my back.

"You are evil." He was now on top of me and kissing me.

"Ya ya now get off I have to shower and so do you because we kissed, we are going out, and we already said we love each other now there is just one more thing I forget to mention." I walk into his bathroom and start the shower. Gray walked in with me. I hopped in to the shower.

"And that would be..."

"You still have to meet my father." I heard him start chocking. I realized then that he was brushing his teeth. He recovered and finished.

"What."

"You have to meet my father or he will be disappointed and by disappointing him you disappoint me and then we will break up."

"Fine." He let out a deep sigh. "But I have to take shower too so move over."

~An hour later~

We finished our long shower and had gotten dressed in new clothes ones I had with me because I was taking them to wash at the guild because well Dragon Village doesn't have electricity. Gray was in the kitchen when I came down. He had a white button up long sleeve shirt that wasn't button. "Ooh leave it like that it makes you look so sexy." He only laughed and shook his head. I sat at the counter and he poured my a cup of milk and put eggs and toast on my plate. "Aw you cooked breakfast for me your so cute." He again laughed but this time he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and ate my toast when he was done. We both ate and we headed for the village. Gray did end up buttoning his shirt but halfway. He told me my father would never like him if he had his shirt unbutton so he button halfway. Half fulfilling me and half fulfilling my father. When we got there I looked up at the cave. "Here it is come on." 

"Your kidding right. It's a cave I know you said it's a hock but..." He didn't want to hurt my feelings but I understood. He wasn't use to living in a cave.

"My father is my real father and he's a dragon my mother is human. I'm half dragon okay there please don't feel different about me." He looked over at me and kissed me.

"I would never it's okay. That's cool. Natsu is adopted by a dragon but you are half dragon way better." He kissed me again but this time sweeter.

"Natsu has a foster dragon father."

"Ya his name was Igneel." This time I was chocking. I had a bottle of water I was drinking I spit most of my sip out on his feet. "Thanks." 

"Sorry. Natsu's father's name is Igneel." 

"You know him."

"Ya he's my uncle. My father Gabriaon is his older brother he's the king of dragons my father." Gray nodded in shock and I could see he was even more scared. I took his hand and led him up to my home. We walked into the living room. "Father, Mother." I called to them and heard my father's laughter in the room. It was rude to bring a guest in without declaring your arrival and my father knew this and he knew I had a guest with me.

"Yes Zoe."

"I have a guest."

"Then what are you waiting for bring the lad in." My father always talked like this. He knew the rules, the ones i told Grey, and so Father knew I had a boyfriend to bring home. We walked in. My mother was sitting in her usual spot next to my father rubbing his head while he had his tail wrapped around her. This time tough he had his paw on her tummy and his other with his nails extended out in front of his head where he laid it. He wanted to scare Grey and he was scared I could tell.

"This is Grey Fullbuster, my boyfriend." I tried my hardest to make this easy on Grey.

"Hello Grey I'm Gabriaon Dragnellin welcome to my town and home." We sat at his head where he pointed. Behind us I could hear Igneel fly in. I heard his paws, but I knew Grey couldn't. Finally Grey was able to hear him behind us when he stood int he entrance. Grey took a quick look and return his attention on my father. "Hello Igneel I was just getting to know my daughter's new boyfriend." Igneel walked in and laid down with his head in my lap. I pet his head carefully so not to hurt him because he did have a sensitive head thanks to my dad accidental head bang when Igneel was younger.

"Well hello aren't you my son's Natsu friend the one who fights both with and against." Grey nodded and Igneel smiled and closed his eyes clearly tired.

"Your tired uncle you should get some rest." Igneel only nodded and started to fall asleep. My father spent the next hour drilling Grey on question after question.

"Okay I have concluded that you are good for my daughter so granulation you can continue dating my daughter but if I find out you have hurt my little girl I will rip your soul from your body something a black dragon can do and feed you to Igneel. " At the hearing of his name Igneel picked his head up showed his teeth off and went back to sleeping. His snoring could be heard back at fairy tail for sure.

"Yes sir no problem." Gray nodded and he was even being a gentlemen which was good. My father said we may leave unless we wanted to stay for lunch but I told my father that we had to go. So with that Gray helped me up and we left. "God I thought I was about to die."

"Yup my father always does that."

"Wait are you saying I'm not your first boyfriend."

"No you are but I had a lot of just guy friends and my dad gave them the same speech you could tell because Igneel knew exactly what to do and was bored."

"Good."

"Gray... I'll comment on your comment after... but um why can you see me in my shadow form and no one else can not even my father."

"I asked that same question to Makarov who said it was true love. Only someone you love can see you."

"But my father loves me but can't see me."

"No in love not love but in love. Like me loving you that what makes me see you."

"Aww that's so sweet. I love you too." With that I kissed him and headed off to Fairy tail.


	6. Ch 5 the Truth Comes out

(Gray's POV)

We were in the guild listening to all of Evergreen and Elfman's stories of their trip. It turns out that they had lots of fun. So much fun that Evergreen now has to take a break from work for maternity leave. Zoe just sat on my lap at one of the table, head resting on my shoulder, listening to the stories. "It's sounds like you two had fun. I'm Zoe by the way."

"Ya we did and I'm Elfman this is Evergreen. Ya the master told everyone who wasn't here when you first arrived about you so no sweat we know about you." I just laughed and looked at Zoe who was slowly falling asleep.

"Hey Z if your tired I can take you back." She just shook her head and smiled. I just sighed.

"So how long of you been dating newbie Gray?" I looked up at Elfman who was just smiling.

"Not too long. She still trying to get use to life in the guild. She's not use to being around people she's shy but once she opens up she's very fun to hang out with. All the excitement of this place makes her tired out." He only nodded and I knew this was the end of this conversation. He was too busy with his new wife. They ended up leaving. We needed Natsu to keep us busy. Sure enough right when we said that Natsu sat across from us with his head down. I sighed. "Just tell her Natsu no girl cares if you say it wrong only that you say it." With that Zoe snapped out of her sleepy ways.

"What are you talking about." Natsu didn't even notice her.

"When did you two hook up." We both look to see Natsu surprise face.

"Dude really I... huh forget it I wont even bother. Look Natsu just tell Lucy you love her alright." With that Lucy walked in hearing what I said.

"You love me." Natsu turned around to see Lucy standing behind him.

"Uh... um... well you see... uh... Lucy don't hate I'm sorry if I didn't say it right. I wanted to wait to tell you so I say it right. I didn't want to upset you." He kept going on and on. Finally Lucy was done with it. She sat next to Natsu and kissed him. Everyone in the building gasp except me and Zoe we saw this coming. As if this day couldn't turn bad an unexspected girl walked through the door. Lisanna. Everyone grew quite. Lisanna had tears in her eyes like she just caught her boyfriend cheating but Natsu wasn't hers to have he was Lucy's. Natsu tried to say something but his eyes only remand on Lucy's. He tried so hard not to smile at her. I knew it was over.


End file.
